The advent of portable computers has created intense demand for display devices which are lightweight, compact and power efficient. Since the space available for the display function of these devices precludes the use of a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), there has been significant interest in efforts to provide satisfactory flat panel displays having comparable or even superior display characteristics, e.g., brightness, resolution, versatility in display, power consumption, etc. These efforts, while producing flat panel displays that are useful for some applications, have not produced a display that can compare to a conventional CRT.
Currently, liquid crystal displays are used almost universally for laptop and notebook computers. In comparison to a CRT, these displays provide poor contrast, only a limited range of viewing angles is possible, and, in color versions, they consume power at rates which are incompatible with extended battery operation. In addition, color liquid crystal display screens tend to be far more costly than CRT's of equal screen size.
As a result of the drawbacks of liquid crystal display technology, field emission display technology has been receiving increasing attention by industry. Flat panel displays utilizing such technology employ a matrix-addressable array of pointed, thin-film, cold field emission cathodes in combination with an anode comprising a phosphor-luminescent screen. The phenomenon of field emission was discovered in the 1950's, and extensive research by many individuals, such as Charles A. Spindt of SRI International, has improved the technology to the extent that its prospects for use in the manufacture of inexpensive, low-power, high-resolution, high-contrast, full-color flat displays appear to be promising.
Advances in field emission display technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,704, "Field Emission Cathode Structures and Devices Utilizing Such Structures," issued 28 Aug. 1973, to C. A. Spindt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,916, "Electron Source with Micropoint Emissive Cathodes and Display Means by Cathodoluminescence Excited by Field Emission Using Said Source," issued 10 Jul. 1990 to Michel Borel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,780, "Electron Source with Microtip Emissive Cathodes," issued 16 Mar. 1993 to Robert Meyer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,820, "Microtip Trichromatic Fluorescent Screen," issued 6 Jul. 1993, to Jean-Frederic Clerc. These patents are incorporated by reference into the present application.
The Clerc ('820) patent discloses a trichromatic field emission flat panel display having a first substrate on which are arranged a matrix of conductors. In one direction of the matrix, conductive columns comprising the cathode electrode support the microtips. In the other direction, above the column conductors, are perforated conductive rows comprising the grid electrode. The row and column conductors are separated by an insulating layer having apertures permitting the passage of the microtips, each intersection of a row and column corresponding to a pixel.
On a second substrate facing the first, the display has regularly spaced, parallel conductive stripes comprising the anode electrode. These stripes are alternately covered by a first material luminescing in the red, a second material luminescing in the green, and a third material luminescing in the blue, the conductive stripes covered by the same luminescent material being electrically interconnected.
The Clerc patent discloses a process for addressing a trichromatic field emission flat panel display. The process consists of successively raising each set of interconnected anode stripes periodically to a first potential which is sufficient to attract the electrons emitted by the microtips of the cathode conductors corresponding to the pixels which are to be illuminated or "switched on" in the color of the selected anode stripes. Those anode stripes which are not being selected are set to a potential such that the electrons emitted by the microtips are repelled or have an energy level below the threshold cathodoluminescence energy level of the luminescent materials covering those unselected anodes.
Two shortcomings of field emission displays of the current technology are the low contrast ratio of the display and the low emission intensity of the low voltage phosphors typically used as the luminescent materials on the display screen. The low contrast ratio is due in part to ambient light which enters through the front of the display, reflects off the planar surface of the emitter plate, and re-emerges between the phosphor stripes on the switched anode color display.
The low emission intensity of the phosphor has several origins, one of which is the low acceleration voltage used to excite the free electrons toward the anode. Currently, this acceleration voltage is limited by the potential which can be placed on the transparent stripe anode conductors underlaying the phosphor stripes, typically at about 300 volts. It is known that significantly improved performance would be provided by increasing the anode potential to about 1000 volts. However, as the acceleration voltage is increased, the leakage current between the conductive anode stripes also increases, eventually leading to breakdown when the leakage current becomes excessive. The sources of this leakage current between adjacent anode stripes include residual interstitial traces of anode conductor material which are not completely removed during the fabrication of the stripes, field emission from the stripe edges which are sharpened during fabrication, and the smooth glass surface of the substrate itself.
In view of the above, it is clear that there exists a need for an improvement in the anode plate of a field emission flat panel display device which permits increased acceleration voltage to thereby provide higher efficiency of the phosphor material being used.